My duty
by IceElf
Summary: Elves and humans go missing in Mirkwood.Legolas goes on a mission that might cost him his life.Will Thranduil be able to overcome his worries as a king and...a father?Rated T for violent content.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Hi everyone!This is my first fanfiction and I've never had any experience in writing fanfictions so don't expect so much from me :D And I should add I'm not so familiar with this website so please forgive me if I make some mistakes,AND my native language is not English so sorry for the bad English. Reviews are welcome :)

**Chapter 1**: News from the south

It was a quiet warm summer afternoon .Legolas was resting in his room while leaning back on a comfortable sofa. And sipping on his white tonic hung loosely around his slender yet muscular was singing softly to himself when he heard someone knocking on the door. "Come in." a servant came into the room and bowed. "My prince,the king has asked for your presence." "Thank you!I shall be there soon." The servant smiled brightly at his prince then bowed again and took his sighed and started changing into a formal checking his reflection in the mirror and left his had no idea why his father had sent for him,Though he knew that a patrol has returned from the south. 'Perhaps Ada wants to talk about the news the patrol has brought?' He thought to himself.'What if they've brought ill news?' He shook his head as if it would shake the bad thoughts finally arrived at his father's noticed his father's bodyguard standing beside the door of his father's room.

"Good afternoon my prince." He said in a deep voice.

"Good afternoon Calanon" said Legolas with a big had known Calanon since he was an was also Thranduil's good friend and was like an uncle to Legolas.

"Is Ada in his room?" "Yes my prince,He's waiting for you." He said and opened the door for Legolas and grinned and entered his father's room with quiet steps. "Ada?" "Come in ion nin." Legolas stepped further into the room and saw his father sitting at his large expensive wooden desk surrounded by lots of papers and books. his face looked weary and nervous although he was trying to hide it behind an emotionless expression. he's put his mighty crown aside and let his long blonde hair hang loosely around his face. he wore a fancy green robe which made him look more tired. He raised his head from the document he was reading and met his son's gaze with his icy blue eyes which were so much like his son's eyes,though Thranduil's eyes didn't have the warmth that were in Legolas' eyes. he gestured to his son to sit down. Legolas took out a chair and sat down in front of Thranduil's desk and looked at him calmly. Thranduil was staring at his son as if he was analyzing him. Legolas looked so calm and patient…like always. he has always been the one to calm Thranduil's temper in stormy situations'Just like his mother' He reminded himself. How he missed his wife and queen though Legolas has never let him feel lonely at all. he was the one that Thranduil has put his love and trust in. he was his everything…He meant the world to him but he couldn't tell his son how he felt. as if he was afraid of exposing his emotions towards his son…It hurt him to know that his behaviors would make Legolas feel lonely but it was better for him…for both of them. Sometimes he thought if his wife hadn't gone to undying lands their life would be much happier…Legolas would be happier.

"Ada?"

Legolas melodious voice tore into his thoughts.

"I'm sorry,for a moment I was lost in my thoughts" He said with a forced smile. Thranduil knew that the things he was going to say would ruin Legolas' good mood. "How was your day?How are the novices doing?I've heard you're training them well." Legolas laughed. 'What a sweet sound' Thranduil thought to himself. "Yes!I train them very hard because in these woods there are lots of dangers that they have to face on their own.I can't always be around to help them out."

"Well said!though these words sound so familiar to my ears…"

Legolas could fell the hidden smirk in his father's voice. He could remember the old days when he returned from training fields completely drained with lots of bruises and complaining about it all. at that time his father had told him the same words: I'm not always around to protect you. there are dangers in these woods that you have to face on your own. That's why you're being trained so hard.

"There's a reason for summoning you here,ion nin." Said Thranduil and his face went colder. Legolas sat straight on his chair. his heart was pounding in his chest. from the grim expression on his father's face he was sure that his fears were going to be confirmed soon.

"A patrol has just returned from the south."

Legolas held his breathe…

"They've brought ill news…"

"I knew it…" Legolas whispered.

Thranduil lowered his head and ran his hand through his hair. "I asked Glandur who was in charge of the patrol to gather some information from the villages in the south."

"What kind of information?!"asked Legolas. He was confused. why was his father interested the information that the villagers could offer?

"Listen Legolas" Said Thranduil in a calm voice."I have to tell you something there had been problems in these past few months"

"What problems?I've been in all of the meetings and councils recently and no one mentioned these 'problems'."

"I regret to tell you that I asked my advisors and others not to." Thranduil finally raised his head and looked at Legolas apologetically.

"what?What do you mean Ada?" Legolas asked in an annoyed voice. Thranduil could see that he was slightly irritated.

"Calm down Legolas,I'm not finished yet"

"I am listening" Legolas growled. Thranduil leaned back against his chair.

"six months ago rumors reached palace. These rumors were about people,mostly villagers who lived in the southern part of the Mirkwood, were disappearing"

"disappearing?"

"Yes,at first these rumors didn't seem so serious so we didn't pay much attention to them, but as the time passed rumors spread more and more among the villages in the south"

"Then why me or any of my friends didn't hear any of these rumors?"

"As I said before these rumors were mostly among the villages in the south and as you know, I have ears everywhere" " last month Eruadan one of my spies returned to palace with urgent news. He came to me and reported 3 elves were missing since 5 months ago and no trace of them has been found"

Legolas was eying his father with a blank expression Thranduil held his son's gaze. He could feel worry and anger radiating from his eyes.

"2 weeks later when you and Tauriel were on patrol a messenger arrived here on the behalf of the human villagers who lived near the borders of Mirkwood. it was past midnight and I was resting but he kept insisting that he had to see me right away. Finally he could persuade Calanon. So he came to me with the messenger and you know what news they've brought?"

"I can guess…"

"Humans were missing from his village and other villages as well. he had come to me for help" Thranduil trailed off for a second to let his son speak but Legolas kept silent so Thranduil went on talking.

"5 people were missing from the villages near our borders. as soon as the rumors were confirmed I sent a patrol to the south to gather some information about these 'missings' "

"What information did they bring?"

"They brought some information about the victims 2 of these victims were elflings and one of them was an adult one of the elflings is a girl and 3 of the missing human are children and two of them were adults.2 of the lost children were girls."

A heavy silence fell upon the the room. only the sound of the birds broke the tense silence.

"Why you didn't tell me any of these?" asked Legolas in an angry voice.

"I didn't want to worry you unless,I'm sure of it"

"I'm the PRINCE of this realm!What do you mean Ada?Why should I be the last one to know ?"

Legolas was panting with sudden burst of anger.

"Don't raise your voice on me Legolas!I'm not only your father but your king as well!Don't you dare to forget that!"

"I didn't forget neither about my position nor yours!I just want to know that don't you trust me enough?"

Thranduil could see hurt and anger in Legolas' eyes,It broke his heart to see him like that…He sighed.

"Legolas it's not about trust it's about-"

Suddenly the door burst open with a loud bang. Legolas and Thranduil jumped out of their seats. Thranduil was furious.

"HOW DARE YOU-"

"My Lord!"

It was Glandur.

"Glandur?What do you think you're doing?"

"My Lord…Listen to me…"

Glandur was panting as if he's ran a long distance. Legolas rushed to his side.

"No need to hurry Glandur,Just calm down and tell us what happened"

Glandur Leant against the wall and stared at Legolas with fear in his eyes.

"Two of my soldiers…"

Then he took his eyes from Legolas and focused on the king.

"Two of the soldiers from my patrol are missing!"

*End of chapter 1*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:The council

"Two of the soldiers from my patrol are missing!"

Thranduil froze in his was staring at Glandur with slightly wide eyes.A heavy silence fell upon the was shocked badly.'What's happening?'

Thranduil's mind was could that be possible?First his villagers then human villagers now his soldiers…What was going on?He tried to could fell Legolas' heavy gaze upon couldn't show weakness…not infron of Legolas and relied on was their took a deep breath and turned to Legolas.

"Summon an urgent council including my captains and advisors must be present, so should you, there are no exceptions." Legolas nodded grimly and left the room. Thranduil turned to Glandur.

"I know you're tired but I want you to be present as well."

"Yes my king."

Thranduil dismissed him with a bowed and left.

When the door was closed behind Galandur Thranduil threw himself on his chair with a low thud.

He stared at the door which Glandur had left through for something which looked like ages.

He needed to calm down his captains and advisors could arrive at any minute.

'Have I failed to protect my people?' This question was dancing in his head.

'I tried my best!'He told himself.'No you didn't!'a voice in his head answered.'Can't you see what has happened?'The voice continued.'Your people about whom you're responsible are disappearing right before your very eyes and you can't do anything about it."Thranduil didn't have an answer for that... He hadn't done anything about that…He couldn't do anything about that…could he? Desperation was clenching at his throat.

"Stop it Thranduil!"Thranduil's head jolted up to see his chief advisor ,Faelwen, standing in front of him with a faint smile on her lips.

"Faelwen…I didn't hear you coming"

"Because you were too busy blaming yourself that you were unaware of your surroundings"

"I was not blaming myself" Said Thranduil coldly.

"Liar" She said without letting her smile fade from her lips. Thranduil's face was flushed with shame and anger. "I am your king!Show some respect!"

"I respect you my king."She said."but I'm simply asking you not to lie about your feelings…at least not to me whom have been your friend for centuries…We used to fight side by side many years ago , don't you remember?"

"I do remember!"Said Thranduil with a sigh. "How can I forget our days together?I remember you, Mirima, Alya, Ainion, Thorontur, Morcion, Arthion, Hérion and Sellion being always by my side since we were elflings. all of you were and ARE good warriors though I never understood why you decided to become an adviser. Vehiron was boring enough I didn't need you to add to this boringness." Faelwen chuckled."If I wasn't capable of advising my king,I couldn't become the chief adviser in less than 10 years." Thranduil raised an eyebrow."You disagree with me my king? Should I remind you that none of your advisers knows you as well as I do?For example a few minutes ago-"

"Fine!Fine!you win!." Said Thranduil and closed his didn't have any time for this."Do you know why I've summoned the council?"

"Yes Legolas told me briefly about it,poor young one was so frantic."

"We should decide about this matter immediately and-"

Suddenly the door opened and Thranduil saw his other 5 advisors stepping into the room , they were being followed by his 10 captains plus Glandur. all came forward and bowed to the king and greeted Faelwen respectfully. Thranduil nodded at them and gestured for them to sit down. Everyone took a chair out and sat around the table in front of the king. Faelwen took her place on the left side of Thranduil. They were soon joined by Legolas and his second in command, Tauriel, her auburn hair was shining in the afternoon had lost her parents when she was an elfling. her parents were loyal soldiers to Thranduil and since she didn't have any relatives,Thranduil had taken her under his care. she and Legolas had soon become close friends.

Legolas apologized for being late and hurried to Thranduil's side and took his seat on his right and Tauriel sat beside Legolas. When everyone settled down Thranduil stood up. everyone fell silent and gazed at their king with serious expressions. Thranduil took a deep breathe and started his speech.

"Thank you all for coming. The reason that made me summon you here is about the "missing"s that we discussed last week." No one didn't dare to say anything. Tauriel turned to look at Legolas with a confused look in her eyes. Legolas whispered something to her and she nodded.

Thranduil turned to Glandur. "Glandur please explain to everyone about the recent incidents."

Glandur nodded and stood up.

"As you all know,my lords and ladies,I went to the southern villages with my patrol to gather information about the missing people. When we returned I came to report to the king and sent my patrol to their rooms to get some rest but when I went back to their chambers I found out that two of them were missing from their rooms."

A sudden surge of whispers and murmurs started in the room. Legolas looked at his father. Thranduil was looking at his advisors and captains' reaction to this news. He looked really troubled.

When the murmurs silenced Vehiron ,Thranduil's oldest and the most strict advisor stood up.

"My king,may I ask a question from captain Glandur?"

Thranduil nodded.

Vehrion turned to Glandur."Captain?How do you know that your soldiers have gone missing? Perhaps they went out without telling the others. haven't you jumped to conclusion too quickly?"

Most of the audiences in the room nodded in agreement.

"That's not the whole story Lord Vehrion." Murmured Glandur.

"And?" asked Vehrion impatiently.

"there were signs of skirmish in their chambers...a bloody skirmish,It's obvious that they were taken by force."

A deadly silence fell upon the room. everyone was shocked beyond measure.

Vehrion turned to the king. "My king I suggest that we send our best trackers to follow the kidnapped soldiers trace,perhaps we can find some clue?"

Thranduil nodded and turned to Imrathon ,The captain of the trackers.

"Imrathon gather a patrol as soon as you can and search the palace area for clues and follow them into the forest if needed but avoid any skirmish just come back to palace and report to me immediately."

"As my king commands." Said Imrathon and bowed his head.

"But my king!How could these…kidnappers get into the palace unnoticed?"

Said Alya. Thranduil turned to her but found her staring at Sellion disapprovingly as if she was blaming him over the incident with her piercing green eyes.

Sellion flushed. "Are you trying to say it's all my fault?"

"I'm not trying to say anything,if you think you're the one to blame then simply confess it instead of trying to make me say that for you!"

"Oh?Then let me ask you something!Who was in charge of the patrol in the south when the first elf went missing?"

"Stop behaving like elflings,both of you." Faelwen said and raised from her seat.

"we're not here to find out who's to blame. we are here to discuss the possible ways to prevent all of it."

Alya rolled her eyes and murmured and apology under her breathe but that wasn't really necessary because no one had got pissed at her argument with never got along well but they'd give their lives for each other nevertheless.

The rest of the council went on about the different theories about the ones whom are responsible for these events,Which Miriam and Ainion insisted that most of them were stupid and that made Vehrion angry, and explaining everything to Tauriel ,Which Arthion volunteered for the task because Hérion said that he was sick of repeating it over and over,writing reports,which Thorontur and Morcion couldn't help nagging about ,and in the end they decided to double the guards on all roads and borders and even inside the had to keep this situation till Imrathon patrol returns.

At the end everyone left the King's room except for Legolas and the king's close friends.

Alya turned to Sellion."I'm sorry for blaming you,I didn't mean that please forgive me!"

Sellion rolled his eyes and said nothing. Arthion frowned and shook his head.

"you're so lucky for receiving her apology,because Alya is not that kind of person that apologizes easily."

"Fine!I'm not looking for trouble right now…"

"But Thranduil,what's your own idea?Who do you think is responsible for these 'missing's?"

Asked Hérion. he was unusually silent that day. his dark eyes that matched his darker hair were gleaming as he stared into the fire didn't say anything. Miriam shook her head with sympathy,Thranduil looked somehow…broken. "I think we should stop it now,we've all had enough for today." She said. Thranduil suddenly turned to Legolas. "You need rest Legolas,go to your chambers and get some rest you'll need it." Legolas grimaced."are you sending me away Ada?" Thranduil sighed. Morcion laughed and gave Legolas a gentle pat on shoulder.

"Now it's your bedtime child,Let your elders have their discussion in private."

Legolas rolled his eyes and stood up."Fine. good night everyone." Everyone said goodnight to him. he started toward the door but then stopped and turned to Thranduil. "Ada?" "Yes Legolas?" "I just want you to know that…it's not your fault." He said with a smile before closing the door behind him.

"He's so sweet." Said Faelwen. Thranduil gave her a faint smile."He's always been like that...Just like his mother."

*End of chapter 2*


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Reunion**

Legolas woke up with the sound of the bells announcing that breakfast was ready. He got up quickly and took a bath. When he was about to get dressed he heard a knock at the door. He pulled up his leggings quickly.

"Come in."

Someone hurried into the room. Legolas turned to see his servant, Landion.

"My Lord! You aren't read yet!"

He exclaimed in an unusual high pitched voice.

"It's alright Landion! What's the hurry?" asked Legolas with wide eyes. Landion seemed to calm down a little. "Now please help me get dressed. Where are my boots?" It took fifteen minutes for Legolas to get dressed. "Landion, here are my letters,make sure they'll be sent as soon as possible."

"Yes, My prince."

"You're dismissed."

Landion bowed and hurried out of the room. Legolas took a last look at hi,self in the mirror and started toward the door. As soon as his fingers touched the door handle the door opened from other side and Legolas saw himself face to face with a very familiar face.

A big smile started to form on his lips.

"Hirion!"

He exclaimed loudly.

"Yes my price. It's me. I'm back."

Said Hirion with a joyful smile. His golden-brown eyes were shimmering with happiness and his blonde hair was shining. He was dressed in his normal royal body guard uniform and his sword hung from his hip.

"Come in Hirion!" said Legolas happily and stepped aside to let Hirion enter.

But Hirion shook his head.

"You're already late for breakfast, you don't want to miss it, do you?"

Said Hirion with a playful smile. Legolas rolled his eyes.

Hirion stepped aside.

"May I accompany you to the dining hall my prince?

"You may." Answered Legolas with a big grin.

They walked toward the dining hall while had gone on a mission by the king's command a couple of months ago and Legolas had to go on with life without his loyal bodyguard and friend. Hirion had been his bodyguard since he was an elfling and he also was Thranduil's good friend. He'd fought alongside him and king Oropher in the battle of the last alliance.

When they arrived at the doors of the dining hall Legolas turned to Hirion.

"Have breakfast with us, There are much we need to talk about, and I'm sure Ada wants to know about your return."

"Yes my prince."

He answered with a low bow. Then he opened the door for Legolas and waited for him to enter. When Legolas entered Hirion quickly followed him inside and closed the door behind him.

When they walked further into the room they saw the king sitting at the top of the table murmuring something to Faelwen who was sitting beside him. Hérion was sitting near them sipping on his goblet of juice with a thoughtful expression.

Calanon was standing behind Thranduil's chair. His eyes were watchful. He nodded at Hirion and Legolas. As they entered Thranduil and Faelwen stopped talking and looked up at them. So did Hérion.

"Good morning Legolas." Said Faelwen kindly.

"Good morning my lady, Good morning everyone."

Thranduil nodded at Legolas.

"Good morning, you're late."

"Sorry Ada."

Calanon and Hérion smiled at Legolas and said good morning to him as well.

Hirion cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look at him. When his eyes met Thranduil's eyes he bowed his head in respect.

Thranduil nodded at him.

"I heard of your return Hirion, did everything go well with your mission?"

"Yes my king. I'm ready to report."

"Not now Hirion we shall talk about it in my office, as soon as you and Legolas have finished your breakfast."

Hirion nodded and took out two chairs for Legolas and himself. They both sat down and started eating as fast as they could. Thranduil then turned to Hérion. "Hérion, Can you summon the council in an hour, Mellon nin?"

"Sure but I prefer not to have that grumpy Istuion in today's council, can I leave him out, Thranduil? Faelwen is enough."

Thranduil sighed. "No Hérion, we can't do that. Istuion might be annoying sometimes, but we need him. Now hurry."

Hérion rolled his eyes and left the room. Legolas and Hirion finished their food quickly and got up. Thranduil and Faelwen stood up as well and they all left the hall followed by Calanon.

As soon as they stepped out of the hall Hirion turned to Thranduil.

"My king, about my mission-" Thranduil raised his hand and stopped him. "Not now Hirion, we shall talk about it when everyone else is present."

Legolas raised an eyebrow at Hirion. "So I assume that your mission had been about the missing people, right?"

Hirion was obviously surprised. Legolas chuckled. "Ada has told me everything." He confessed.

"I bet on my life you got so furious."

"I did. But there was no time to show it properly."

"I'm sorry, Legolas."

Legolas patted Hirion on shoulder gently. "I understand Hirion, there's nothing to be sorry for."

"Hannon le." Legolas nodded at him.

They walked a couple of minutes in silence until they reached the king's office. Calanon hurried forward to open the door for them. They all entered the room and Calanon closed the door behind them. When they walked further into the room Legolas realized that the advisors were there already. Hérion was sitting on the opposite side of the advisors rolling his eyes at something Vehiron was trying to explain. The old advisor seemed furious and disappointed with him and Hérion seemed ready to punch the strict advisor in the tried to hold back his laughter at the sight of them glaring daggers at each other. Hérion was never fond of advisors.

Everyone in the room stood up and bowed as they entered. When everyone took their seats the advisors returned to their own discussion. Faelwen, Thranduil and Hirion had started a hushed discussion among themselves already and Legolas was left alone. He was slightly annoyed but he tried not to show it. He occupied himself by organizing the reports that were piled in front of him.

After half an hour everyone else arrived except for Imrathon who had left with his patrol of trackers. Tauriel was the last one to arrive. She hurried toward Legolas and sat beside him. "did you break the news to the others?"

"I just told them that something important had happened and we need to discuss it as soon as possible. They all agreed that we should meet this evening in our usual place."

"Then arrange a meeting, I shall meet you all there this evening."

Tauriel nodded. Legolas sighed and leant back on his chair. He wanted nothing more than discussing the recent news with his most trusted warriors and friends. He knew that he should convince them not to do anything on their own in the first place. He knew every single one of them since they were elflings. He knew their passionate love for their home but this love always got them into trouble. 'I should stop them this time.' He told himself. 'This matter is different. It's not easy to deal with.' He was pulled out of his thoughts by his father's voice announcing that the council has begun. He straight on his chair and concentrated on his father's words.

"I have called this council because of the return of captain Hirion."

Almost everyone in the room turned to look at Hirion and acknowledge him for the second time. Thranduil cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him again.

"As you all know, captain Hirion was sent on a mission in order to track the missing people's trace and find the source of the recent matters." Thranduil then turned to Hirion. "Now captain, please tell us what you have found out." Hirion stood up and walked to the map that was hanging from the wall. He pointed at an area on the map.

"This is the palace."

Then he took a quill from a nearby desk and marked two points on the map. "And these are the human villages."

He marked two other areas on the map. "And these are the Elven villages."

He eyed everyone in the room for a couple of minutes as if expecting someone to say something. Suddenly Legolas broke the silence.

"It has a pattern!"

"Exactly my prince! There's a pattern!" exclaimed Hirion and turned to face the others. "According to my investigations unlike what we thought the first person that had gone missing, had been from human villages … not ours. Then the next one had been from our villages, then the next one is from human villages and so on…"

"So I assume that it means they didn't want to draw attention to their activities, that's why they didn't kidnap as much humans as they wanted first and then come for the elves, am I right?" Said Legolas thoughtfully. Hirion nodded in approval and gave him a small smile. 'That's how I expect you to be my prince, sharp and smart.' He thought to himself.

Vehiron cleared his throat. "but may I ask why they suddenly came for the soldiers inside the palace?"

"I think that's obvious Lord Vehiron." Said Thranduil. "why do you think they would capture soldiers?"

"Information." Said Vehiron immediately.

"But why would anyone want to capture ordinary people?" asked Tauriel. "They don't have any special information, do they?"

"No I think not." Said Faelwen. "There should be another reason for that which we need to find out."

"Pardon me?" Said Hirion with a confused expression. "Soldiers have gone missing?"

Ainion nodded. "Yes, Hirion. Imrathon and his patrol left yesterday to track them."

"HOW ON ARDA DID THEY GET INTO THE PALACE?" Hirion exclaimed angrily. "What were the guards doing?" no one had an answer for that question. Hirion sighed and went to his chair to sit down. "That's not important right now…" said one of the advisors. "What do you mean it's not important?" Said Alya in a raised voice. Miriam nodded in agreement. "If they could skip the guards that easily and enter warrior quarters, any of us could be their next target!" she glared at the poor advisor with her blaming gray eyes. Alya smiled at her thankfully for supporting her. The advisor flinched away from the ladies' glares and hung his head in shame. "They can even come for the king." Said Vehiron with a dangerous voice. A heavy silence fell upon the room. "I have an expert bodyguard. There's no need to worry." Said Thranduil coldly.

"But my king…"

"No, Vehrion I can't walk around the palace with a group of guards following me. Calanon is enough, trust him."

Then he turned to Hirion. "So captain, could you track the victims?"

"Yes my king, Their traces led to the southern-part of Mirkwood, but their tracks disappeared at the middle of the way to our borders. I don't know if they'd exited Mirkwood or not. I think we should wait for Imrathon's patrol to return." Thranduil nodded at him. Then the advisors discussing their theories. The council ended after an hour. When the advisors left Legolas and Tauriel stood up to leave as well. "Legolas?" Said Thranduil. Legolas turned to him. "Yes, Ada?"

"don't forget about the feast tomorrow night."

Legolas raised his eyebrows. "Is a feast necessary in this dire situation?"

"Yes Legolas. We need to keep our people's spirit high. They need happiness and hope. Throwing a feast means we have everything under control and there's nothing to be worried about. Legolas nodded and bowed then left his father's office with Tauriel. They started walking down the corridor in silence After a couple of minutes Tauriel spoke. "I should confess we al need a feast."

Legolas chuckled. "I know, I need all the wines and dances in the feast."

"Speaking of wine, our dwelling is running out of wine. We should ask Galion for some. I think We will need it for this evening. You know we can't keep Meldiron in place without wine."

"I know, I will arrange it. You go and arrange the meeting and I'll go to Galion to ask for some wine."

Tauriel nodded. "See you this evening then."

"See you." Said Legolas with a smile and watched Tauriel leave. Then he headed toward the cellars.

***End of chapter 3***


End file.
